


Not Ok

by aeri05



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Remy Is A Mess, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeri05/pseuds/aeri05
Summary: Remy can't sleep because Roman is keeping Thomas up. Logan helps out.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Not Ok

Remy staggered up, leveraging himself against the wall. He reached for his coffee, downed half of it in one gulp. It didn’t help. After a good 10 cups (or so, he’d stopped counting after the 8th. That was several hours ago), he was essentially immune to the caffeine. The only thing that would help was sleep. Should’ve been easy, he knew, but it wasn’t that simple. When Thomas decided not to sleep, Remy didn’t sleep. It had been 36 hours and Remy was close to passing out. Even then, collapsed on the ground, Remy knew: sleep wouldn’t come.

  
“Remy?” a voice called, seemingly eons away. Massive waves of fog separated him and the speaker. That, and a door. A knock sounded against it. “Remy? It’s Logan. Are you alright?”

Logan. Remy struggled to untangle the other words. Was he… alright? Remy almost laughed.

  
“I’m… ok. Not ok. Whatever. Come in.” The words came out half-slurred, but the door pushed open quickly. Logan quickly took in the sight of Remy, slumped against the wall. He quickly moved to the fallen side.

  
“I suspected you would be suffering. Thomas has been behaving foolishly.” Logan stroked Remy’s hair. “How may I be of service?”

  
“Lo. Just get Thomas to sleep, ok? Please. I can’t do this anymore.”

  
“Understood.” The younger side stood.

  
“Wait!” Remy jerked upwards, towards Logan. “Just… stay, ok? 5 minutes.”

  
Logan’s usually hard gaze softened. “Of course.” He surveyed the scene for a moment before turning to Remy. “I’m going to help you get to the bed, ok, Rem?”

  
The tired side nodded almost imperceptibly. Logan bent down, slipping his arms around Remy. Together, they stood, and Logan helped Remy stumble into bed. He tucked the weaker side in, hesitating before pulling the many blankets over them both. Remy leaned heavily against Logan, pressing himself into the younger side’s chest. With each breath Logan took, Remy allowed himself one as well. They lay there together, curled up and warm. Far more than 5 minutes passed. Neither slept, but Remy allowed himself to relax for the first time in 72 hours.

  
Finally, Logan extricated himself from the mess of blankets and limbs. He pulled the blankets up to Remy’s chin. His fingers brushed Remy’s forehead, and he stood there for a moment, just stroking the other side’s face. Then he stood and left, closing the door securely behind him.

“Thomas!” he shouted, attempting to conceal his anger too late. He found Thomas sitting at his computer, typing furiously. At his shoulder was a smiling Roman.

  
“Roman? You’re the cause of this?” he growled.

  
“Lo? Everything ok? Just getting some work done!” Roman bounced back. Thomas looked up briefly before returning to his laptop.

“This is not the time to ‘get work done.’ Thomas is exhausted. Remy is exhausted. Any work can be done in the morning, after Thomas has slept.”

  
“Oh, come on, Lo. Just… one more hour! Then Thomas can sleep.”

  
“NO!” Logan shouted, as surprised as the others by his outburst. He straightened his tie and took a breath. “I mean… no, Roman. Thomas is too tired to get any good work done. Please, just… I promise there will be time tomorrow. Your creativity would be best put to work now through dreaming.”

  
Roman hesitated, clearly wanting to argue, but then he looked down. Apparently for the first time, he took in the bags under Thomas’s eyes, the empty coffee container, and how slowly Thomas was typing. “Ok,” he breathed. He helped Thomas up and nodded at Logan. “I’ll get him to bed.”

  
Logan nodded back and hurried back to Remy’s room. He tiptoed into the room, seeing Remy, finally asleep, tucked in, as he’d left him. Logan took his place at Remy’s side, pulling the sleeping side against his side.

  
“Lo?” Remy whispered, looking up with half-closed eyes.

  
“Shhhh,” Logan whispered. “It’s ok. Time to sleep.” Remy smiled up at him.

  
“I know. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i AM hoping to get more people into Remy/Logan thank you for asking  
> also logan is me @ myself hyperfocusing at 2 in the morning  
> say hello if you liked it! might write more if people like it


End file.
